A Deal For Love
by Sweet Luna
Summary: To advoid being further stalked by a guy in school, fate couldn't have chosen a better man to be Serena's boyfriend. He's the most stuckup person and she can't stand him. Can it be love or will they kill each other first? lol sry i suck at summeries..
1. Chapter 1

Title of Story: A Deal for Love  
Chapter 1

By: Sweet Luna

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or any of their characters

Author's notes: ok I'm rewriting the whole thing or I'm going to try. Hopefully it'll be more flow-y and easy to read. I'm going to take out some parts or rewrite it to make it different, **so if u skip some parts it might get confusing.**

Serena got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her long blonde hair was all in disarray and her eyes stubbornly refused to stay open. She just wanted to crawl back into bed and never wake up. Another Monday that's what it was; what good is the day? She wrinkled her face while brushing her teeth. She got dressed, put her hair up in her usual pigtails, and looked over at her alarm clock. It read 7:45. Serena rushed downstairs and saw her mom looking energetic as usual, humming.

"Hello Serena. How was your sleep?" Serena's mom asked in her typical perky voice. Serena just grunted.

"What happened to you? You look so dead," Serena said when she saw Sammy her younger brother walk into the room.

"Well I'm glad one of us had a good night sleep. I couldn't because of your loud snoring that I could hear all the way from my room. I never thought girls were so manly but than again who would've thought you were a girl in the first place?" Sammy grinned.

"Why you little runt," Serena chased him around the kitchen table a little offended by his remark. She should have been use to it by now, since this was their daily routine, but she wasn't. Ever since forever, they've been at each other and somehow Serena came to cope with the fact that that was how they showed they cared for each other although sometimes it got to her. Sammy would say she's manly and she would respond saying he was a loser shrimp, or something along the lines. Their father walked in holding the newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys?" he asked," Serena stop chasing your brother." Besides Mina's here." He sat down and opened the newspaper. She looked over at Sammy who was sticking his tongue out at her. He was such a kid. Were all twelve years olds that annoying? She would have to ask her friends later. Before leaving she took a piece of toast and gulped down some orange juice. Outside she saw Mina waiting patiently. Back in junior high many would mistake Serena for this Mina girl, so she had to find out who she was. And that was how they became friends, because they looked alike. Their long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. But Serena's eyes were much on the lighter side. The only difference between them was, Mina was athletic and active while Serena would rather spend her time reading magazines and eating. Yes yes Serena's hobbies included friends, games, food, boys and more food. But she still managed to keep her body looking good.

"What took you so long?" Mina asked tapping her foot lightly.

"You know how my brother is," Serena answered rolling her eyes. They walked together to school like they did every morning. When they got to school they caught up with Lita and Ami. They then join Rey who was already waiting at the front of the school. As they were about to go inside a loud roar in the parking lot made their heads turn back, along with every other ones that were around. The first thing Serena saw was a red dodge viper driving into the school parking lot. The ones that you would see in movies and see only the rich afford. And there it was shining like the hot red sun and comes out the sun god, Apollo himself, also known as Darien. He was the center point where everything and everyone revolved around it. Serena could hear the other girls sigh with pleasure. She looked back to her friends and noticed them still gawking.

"Oh please. Are you serious?" Serena asked loudly. Her friends looked at her quite amused that Serena's still had her mind set on hating him for the rest of her life.

"C'mon Serena, are you saying you don't think Darien's gorgeous?" Mina asked.

"What's so gorgeous about a rich popular stuck up who breaks girls' hearts for fun?"

"Well he had his moments where he was a "pimp" I guess but he also had his share of serious relationships."

"Stop defending him Rey. You guys are so odd. I hate him. He's such a--."

"Hunk?" Serena rolled her eyes," I mean there are those "popular" kids that I like. You know the ones that don't let their ego get to their head and are friendly with everyone. Like Andrew."

"And Darien's not one of them? Serena it may be possible that you're the only one who's blind. That's the thing. He's hot, smart, athletic, _and _nice. Which is why we can't help ourselves. We don't mind that he's a player," Mina grinned. They made their way into the school and to their lockers.

When Darien got out of his car he went over to his group of friends. He stood next to Andrew laughing, flashing his cute and famous smile just because he was glad that he was with his group of boys. One of his friend gave him a high five and said," Hey I heard Beryl broke up with you. Is that true? You were serious with her though right?"

Darien shrugged. "Why are you so nosy?" he played around," Besides, that was history. You win some you lose some." They seemed to be content with the answer and shrugged it off.

In homeroom Serena sat with her chin to her hand as she watched all the girls crowd around Darien's desk fussing and giggling like idiots.

_They're so pathetic. What do they see in him? They think he's so sweet. He's the opposite! All he does is make fun of me. Why is he nice to every other girl but me?_ The announcements came on and everyone scattered to their seats.

…………………  
Serena sat watching the clock slowly tick, but not slow enough. She dreaded the high pitched sound of a whistle; specifically at this time. Only sixty seconds until it the bell would ring indicating that fourth period would be over. _5-4-3-2-1 RRRIIINNGG! _Serena darted out of the class walking fast and cautiously trying to hide in the mob of students in the hallway.

"Why do you look like you stole something?" Serena jumped and turned around. It was only Andrew. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god it's only you. I thought you were someone else."

"You mean me right?" Serena turned back around and saw Chris.

"Get away from me," Serena said and started to walk away. Andrew tagged along in silence since they were going to the same classroom anyways. Chris ran and placed himself in front of Serena

"C'mon admit it. The only reason you come this way is to see me," he grinned. Andrew stared entertained.

"Please. You wish. This is the shortest way to my next class and if I go any other way I know I'll be late." _Why is the school so big? _Serena walked around him.

"Go out with me? You know you want me." _Honestly this boy is so weird._ Serena felt harsh labeling him the loser who tried too hard but in a way that was what he sort of was. Like Farmer Ted from sixteen candles. That was a perfect example of him!

"How long are you going to keep bothering me?" She walked away and Andrew followed. He noticed Darien walking with him watching the drama. Chris went in front of her again and Serena started to get pestered.

"Until I become your boyfriend. It's pathetic how you don't like having one," Chris said mockingly.

"Get away! Haven't I told you? I DO happen to have a boyfriend," Serena lied. _Was that too loud?_ Darien and Andrew looked at her shocked but didn't disrupt.

"Oh really? And who might this boyfriend be?" Serena grabbed the nearest hand around her thinking it was Andrew. This was perfect. She knew he would understand. After seeing everything, he had to understand and hopefully play along. She saw some people stop in the hallways and even heard some gasps. Serena didn't care. She saw Chris's face twist and she smiled.

"He's your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes so you better leave me alone. Or my _boyfriend _won't be too happy."

"Got that bud? Leave my girl alone." Serena felt strong arms around her, but the voice did not belong to Andrew. She looked up and saw Darien smiling down at her. Serena looked away frowning. Her eyebrows wrinkled and she cursed at herself. What had she gotten herself into?

"W-wait, there's been a-a—," Serena tried to mutter out.

"C'mon babe, you don't want to be late for class. Let's go," Darien smiled angelically down at her. Serena kept her head down and walked away not wanting to see anybody's face. What had she gotten herself into?


	2. chapter 2

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Title of Story: A Deal for Love  
Chapter 2

By: Sweet Luna

Everything was so blurry. Serena could barely concentrate, not that she did anyways but that wasn't the point. The Darien that used to trip her, put paste in her hair and pour sand from the sandbox on her head in elementary school was now her boyfriend. The boy who'd push her off swings and steal her sparkly pencils is the guy that people think she is dating. It wasn't too late. She could still fix this… couldn't she? But than again, Chris was getting on her last nerves. Did she really want it to be fixed? C'mon, this was Darien! If it would have been Andrew the situation would have been a lot easier and less awkward she'd tell you that. Serena let out a sigh. She raised her hands waving them until it caught the teacher's attention.

"Excuse me? Can I go to the bathroom?" The teacher nodded who wrote out a pass and let her out. As Serena was walking down the hallway she had a tendency to peer inside the classroom as she walked by. She noticed the classroom that Andrew and Darien would be in right now, so she peaked in. There was Darien in the back with his friends chatting away laughing at whatever joke he made. _Typical of him to not listen in class. How does he manage to get such high grades?_ Darien than turned around to the lesson but his eyes caught Serena looking inside straight at him. Serena ducked quickly but not fast enough. She was sure he saw her. And she made it worse by trying to hide. _Oh my god! That's so embarrassing. What will he think?_ Serena crawled away until she was out of sight from the classroom.

"Young lady, what do you think you are doing? What are you doing on the floor?" Suddenly black shoes appeared in front of her.

"Uh, I lost my earrings. You know, you have very shiny black shoes. Do you polish it often?" Serena patted it not wanting to look up.

"Get up." Serena slowly got up dusting her knees. Serena noticed the person who stopped her as one of the history teacher. She never had her but she heard stories about her, which gave her a not so amiable reputation. Serena gave a weak laugh.

"Both your ears have earrings intact," the teacher said nonchalantly," Let me see your hall pass." Serena handed her the slip of paper. "Take this as a warning young lady. I do not want any fooling around in the hallways." The teacher trotted giving Serena a chance to stick her tongue at her and run away to the bathroom. Once she got there he locked herself in a stall and sat thinking. _What to do, what to do! I can say there was a big mistake and hope that those who saw it don't think I lied to get attention. _Serena could imagine it now. _'Yea I saw what happened. She says there was a mistake but I know she only wanted to get Darien's attention and make herself feel special.'_ Serena shuttered. And she would have to deal with Chris. _Well I could go along with it and hope that Darien does too. But what are the chances? It's not like I have anything he'd want. I'm not smart compared to him, I'm dead broke and whatever he wants he could probably buy it himself._ Serena stomped on the floor in frustration and let out a whine. _Why should I worry! It didn't look like Darien got worked over it so why should I? And why do I care what others think? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? Just play it cool. Like nothing happened._ Serena calmed down and was about to get up but stopped when she heard a bunch of girls enter. Without any thoughts she lifted her feet up and stayed hidden.

"Beryl, why did you break up with Darien? He's like the hottest guy ever," a girl asked.

"You know me. I love it when guys come crawling back," Serena glowered at the statement.

"You know what I heard?" Serena heard another voice enter," I heard that he has a new girlfriend." Serena listened more carefully.

"What do you mean a new girlfriend! Who is it this girl?" Beryl asked incensed.

"Yea just found out today. Some girl named Serena. I've seen her. She's in my math class."

"Serena? How did she ever get a guy like Darien? The only girl good enough for him is me." Serena sat waiting for them to finish talking and leave. She looked through the opening and stared at them fixing themselves in the mirror. One was putting mascara on and another some lip gloss. Serena saw Beryl just barely leaning on one side checking her fingernails chewing away her gum. Finally after they had left Serena got up and unlocked the door. She walked over to the mirrors and looked at herself. _I'm good enough for anybody. _Serena pouted.

…………………….  
The bells rang as Serena gathered the last of her books and than she head towards the café. There she saw Mina flirting with another guy like usual, Rey, Lita and Ami who were already there. She took her usual seat at the table.

Ah, I'm hungry. I head piece of bread and OJ for breakfast," Serena put her head on the table.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day Serena," Ami informed. Serena smiled. _Good to know I have friends who care. _Serena went up to go on line to buy food and she couldn't have been happier. But before she could reach the line she was pulled away and dragged by her arm. She looked over to see who was pulling and saw Darien. She let out a groan. She willingly followed. The sooner they got this over the sooner she could eat. He took her out by the side of the school and let go of her.

"Why are we here? To make out?" Serena asked dully rolling her eyes.

"Why were you looking in my class?" Darien questioned.

"Uh, well you see," Serena straightened up as she tried to think of a legitimate excuse," That's not important. People think we're dating."

"Well it's not my fault is it?"

"You could've denied it all." Even though Serena knew it would've been devastatingly humiliating if he did and she knew Darien did as well.

"So what now?" Darien eyed her.

"I don't know. I was hoping I could get the answer from you." Serena shifted her weight from one foot to the other anticipating a response," Well I've thought about it. I don't want to further embarrass myself and I don't want Chris all up on me. And I don't know what I can possibly give you that you don't already have. But—you know—still I--."

"Are you implying that we should pretend to go out to fool people?"

"I'm trying but I don't see how this can be a fair deal," Serena was still thinking in her head.

"Ok, how about this? We make up a contract. Two copies, one for me and one for you. You name your terms and I'll name mine and then I'll come by your house around 6. We'll go over it and make it into one contract." Serena looked at him suspiciously. There was nothing wrong with the idea.

"Ok…" Serena answered slowly," But c'mon can you handle this? You're the kind of guy who needs a different girl hanging on you arm every week."

"What are you trying to say? That I can't do this?"

"No never mind." Darien walked back inside the school. Serena remained where she was and leaned against the wall. She rubbed her head to release the tension. _This is full proof, this is full proof._ Serena kept it repeating in her mind.

………………  
Beryl watched intently as she saw Serena and Darien talking in the corner. Jealousy ran over her whole body making her clutch her hands into a fist. So _that's _who's going out with Darien. She saw Darien go back inside followed by Serena.

_She's going to get it. Oh she was._

………………  
After school, Serena was glad that her friends had other activities to attend to. She walked home as fast as she could. Serena slammed the door behind her and ran up to her room. She was thankful that no one was home. Right away she went on her computer typing the rules and terms like she was suppose to.

……………..  
The doorbell rang and Serena looked over to the clock. 6:17. Boy. She grabbed her papers and went to answer the door. When she opened the door there was Darien standing tall. She couldn't help but gape as he took his sunglasses off and toss his hair a bit. Serena snapped out of it. It was so foolish. What was she thinking?

"C'mon lets get this over with," Serena said hoping he didn't see her staring at him. TWICE. She moved aside to let him in. She led them to her kitchen looking at the clock. Her parents weren't going to be home till 8:00 and her brother was up in his room. They sat down across from each other with pens by their sides. They exchanged their papers looking through it.

Darien's terms:

**Terms:   
1. PDA: Public Display of Affection will be allowed in order to deceive others into thinking they were one couple.  
2. Must be together 90 if out in public.  
3. Must attend parties or other social events together.  
4. Cannot doubt any moves that Darien may make to make them look like a genuine couple.  
Etc, etc, etc.**

Serena read as it went on and on, until finally it came to:

**Rule:   
For it to be a fair deal the other party must give her time into attending to Darien's reasonable needs. She must be over his residence every weekend to do whatever task may be at hand until the time is up. She must not protest against her duty and must do them fairly.**

"What are you kidding me?" Serena looked at him unbelievingly.

"I stated it was reasonable," Darien looked at her and gave her his innocent smile.

"I don't want to be treated like a slave," Serena griped.

"Do you want this or not?" Serena looked down at the paper and feebly nodded.

Serena's terms:

**Rules/terms:   
1. Darien must not scam on other girls, ladies, women etc. and neither will Serena.  
2. He will not abandon/ditch Serena at whatever cost for any other women. (Other than his family members.)  
3. They must make what they do believable.  
4. Neither one of them will be forced into doing something life threatening or truly uncomfortable/displeasing to themselves or others.  
Etc, etc, etc**

"Ok well now we have to state the penalty if any one of these are broken," Darien looked up from the paper.

"Fine, if you break any one of our rules it will be the payment of $500 American dollars cash." Serena beamed.

"Ok than. Mine will be if you break any rules or term I am allowed to discontinue our act whenever I feel and may refuse any of the blame."

"That's your punishment? Wouldn't you rather get something out of it?" _What are you doing? Who cares! It's better for you anyways! Do you _want_ him to have the upper hand?_

"Your humiliation is good enough for me any day," Darien answered, "What's today? So if February's almost over we have 4 months of school. Ok I got it. Let's have this pretense for about two months beginning from March to April. Two month's good enough right? Well let's make that contract. Where's your computer?"

"Are you sure you can handle two months?" Serena asked sardonically.

"I'm Darien, am I not?"

"Getting a little cocky don't you think?"

"Do you have a computer or not?" Darien asked again.

"In my room but I'd rather you not go so I will be right back," Serena snatched the papers and ran up the stairs. After few moments she came down with two new papers and set it on the table. She looked at Darien smiling. He took it and proof-read while Serena took her seat across from him.

The Contract:  
**Participants: Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields**

**The parties signing this contract do solemnly vow to bide by the terms and rules. They must keep all information exchanged between them a secret. This contract is effective for two months starting from March to April 2006. **

It went on to list first Darien's rules and terms than Serena's. Underneath had the penalties and finally there was the mark X and the line to sign their names. Serena waited until finally he looked up at her. They stared at each other silently agreeing to the contract. They both picked up the pen beside them and signed their names. They switched the papers and signed the other contract and slammed down their pens. They stared at each other grinning. They both got up from their seats and shook each other's hand briefly. Darien gathered the paper and gave Serena one last look before putting his sunglasses on and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Title of Story: A Deal for Love  
Chapter 3

By: Sweet Luna

"What he's got a girlfriend already?" someone said in a livid tone," He hasn't gotten over Beryl yet! How does he have another one?"

"It was you who caused them to break up wasn't it? Why?" They were behind a building talking.

A grin appeared. "The master genius. I just can't stand him. He's too perfect. Everything he tries he succeeds in. School, sports, everything and everyone worships him. That's why I had too. I noticed he was taking Beryl seriously unlike the other girls he's dated. A little competition never hurt anyone. I thought I got him for sure this time. I don't think it's fair that god seems to favor him the most."

………………….  
Already the next day Serena noticed everyone whispering to one another as she walked by. At first it kind of plagued her, were they saying something bad about her? But as the day progressed she got use to it and let it go. She had no more energy left to deal with it. At times during the day Darien walked her to class carrying her books. He walked with his arms around her keeping her close to him while putting on a nice façade but Serena would inch away not feeling comfortable. Serena couldn't help but freak out a bit. What should she do? React the same way and act like they were really a couple, but if Serena did she felt so odd and like a weirdo. Should she let Darien do all the work? After all he seems to have had more experience. Sorry but she didn't play guys like he did with girls. It just felt so strange that he was her boyfriend and still her biggest enemy. Finally lunch time rolled in and Serena went to her usual table.

"Serena Tsukino! You better explain yourself missy!" Serena looked up and saw Rey approach her with an unreadable expression. "I hear a rumor that you have a boyfriend."

"It's no rumor," Serena muttered.

"And it's Darien nonetheless! You have a boyfriend and it's Darien! You just have all the luck!" Mina interrupted.

"More like a curse," Serena whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?"

"No," Serena smiled angelically.

"But Serena just yesterday you were bad-mouthing about Darien and how you loathe him," Lita explained. Serena froze.

"Uh--- well--- I--," Serena stuttered.

"Serena you tried to pull this off without knowing that we'd find out? You know you can't hide anything from us. You only badmouthed Darien because you didn't want anyone to know you guys were dating. Am I right, am I right?" Rey forced.

"Nothing gets past you Rey huh? Yes I didn't want words to get out but I guess it did." Serena looked at the faces of her friends to see if they were buying any of this. She let out a sigh of relief. _That was such a close one._

Serena sat eating her lunch but girls she barely even knew came up to her and started to ask bunch of questions. About Darien.

"When did you guys start going out?" she noticed a blonde freshman ask. _He even has 9th graders all over him? They need a hobby._

"How did you guys hook up?"

"What's he like?"

"How did you ever get Darien in the first place?" Serena tried hard to look like she didn't hear it. Beryl had said the same thing. All the questions they were down pouring on Serena were giving her a headache. She was getting claustrophobic with these freaks surrounding her. They needed lives. After Serena finished eating she looked around for her friends but they weren't anywhere. They left her? Serena wedged herself out of the mob of girls who didn't even notice Serena leave.

Serena saw her friends chatting away with Andrew at his table. Which also meant the Darien was sitting there with him too along with some other guys. She walked over to them and looked down on her friends.

"Why did you leave me? They were literally killing me back there. Not to mention some rudeness too. It's seems like there's a Darien fan club."

"We didn't want to interrupt. We were talking about the senior trip in two weeks. Serena why are you here? You seemed like you were enjoying the moment back there."

"She's here because she wanted to see her good-looking boyfriend." Serena turned to Darien, with an unhappy look.

"C'mon why aren't you sitting next to him Serena?" Mina asked.

"Yea Serena. Why?" Darien added.

"No thanks. There's only few minutes left so it's alright for me to stand."

"Serena, there's ten minutes. That's plenty of time. C'mon." Serena hated when Mina tried to play matchmaker. They all watched Serena and had quizzical expressions as to why she wasn't even going near Darien. Any girl would have been all over him by now. Serena wasn't obviously going to win this, especially against Mina. She sat down next to Darien keeping few inches away. Darien put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Serena's eyes widened and turned red. She felt uncomfortable and bothered. _Ew! I'm being touched by Darien the Evil. _Serena glanced at Darien and then to her friends.

"Aw, you guys make an endearing couple," Ami said her face in admiration. Serena made a face.

"So you guys are going out eh? I mean a good-girl like Serena and a playboy like Darien? It seems unlikely, don't you think?" Andrew looked at them two.

"So what are you saying?" Serena stared back.

"Well I mean yester- you know what never mind?" Serena felt a little knot in her stomach? Did Andrew figure it out the plan already? Had Darien told him? A smile crossed his face a split second. "Words just don't cut it for me; prove that you two are really going out."

"What are you talking about? How?" Rey asked.

"Let's see you guys kiss. No peck or none of that. A real one on the lips. C'mon give us something to cheer about"

"What? I am NOT kissing him!" Serena screeched. All her friends stared at her quizzically.

"Why not Serena," Andrew looked at her innocently. "So wait, you guys are dating but you refuse to kiss him? That's a bit odd don't you think? You sure you guys are going out? Won't Chris be happy about the news?"

"We are dating," Serena said feebly.

"Ok then I'll believe it when I see it. Kiss him." Darien gazed over at Andrew and grinned. He knew what Andrew was trying to pull. Unfortunately he could care less about kissing a girl. He's done it practically everyday. Serena glared at Andrew. He gave her a smile fully aware of what he did. She gave him an evil look hoping he's get the message that she_ will_ get him back for this.

She glanced at her friends as they waited patiently. Her face was in misery and she couldn't stand the thought of kissing _Darien. _It was bad enough that she had to be his slave literally for the next two months but kissing him was like committing suicide. Seconds passed and nothing happened. Darien afraid that their whole "relationship" will be blown acted quickly. One second Serena was pouting and the next she realized Darien was kissing her. Before Serena could react he let go and left her startled and aggravated. The bell rang and everyone filed out of the cafeteria. Serena was left behind and looked as if she was in her own little world.


	4. Chapter 4

Title of Story: A Deal for Love  
Chapter 4

By: Sweet Luna

Anger rose up boiling to the point where she felt like she was going to explode. Beryl watched from the other side of the cafeteria staring at the whole charade between Darien and Serena. HE KISSED HER! The anger and envy floated through her body followed by the pain. She shouldn't have toyed with him, that only led to their fight and she thought if she broke it off he would want her back, feeling guilty about what he's said. She should have never left him. She took the chance to see him crawl back to her but instead she got this. The endless regret of losing what she wanted to keep so badly. _That Serena is going to get it. It's her fault that Darien isn't coming back. I'll get Darien back and Serena will be out of the picture. _Beryl thought.

…………………….  
Serena changed into her gym clothes hiding in the corner. She didn't want anyone staring at her change. She waited for her friends to hurry and as she stood there she caught a glimpse of Beryl. Beryl turned around and caught sight of Serena looking at her so she gave her a glare of pure hatred and walked out of the locker room. Serena turned back around and stared into space dumbfounded. _Did she just give me a nasty look?_ _What the hell did I do to her? Was it because of.._

"Serena," Her friends called to her as Serena snapped out of her thoughts.

The whistle blew as the gym teachers waited for the students to get to their squads. Serena was pretty sure that Beryl was giving her the look. _I'm going out with an enemy and I've made another one. In two days. Great._

"Today we're going to start the volleyball tournament. Ok so team one will face team nine on court A. Team two will face team four on court B," Serena tuned out as the gym teacher continued to read down the list on his clipboard. _How could Darien do that? He had no right to uh, kiss me. It feels weird saying that._ "Team six will face team eight on court E and team seven will face team three on court F. Remember this is the elimination round." Serena got up from where she was sitting and walked over to mina as they walked to their court. At least she had Mina on her team.

"How did it feel to get kissed by Darien?" Mina asked curious and happy that her dear friend had gotten a kiss by the most perfect guy ever.

"Like hell."

"Serena you make him sound like he's the enemy. I mean look at him he's perfect. He's good looking, friendly towards everyone, he's determined at whatever he tries, has a nice body, everything!"

"She does have a point meatball head," a voice came from behind her.

"See he just called me a meatball head. You think that's nice?" Serena tried to point out.

"Serena, don't get so riled up. It's probably just a little pet name right Darien?" Mina asked.

"What, you don't like it Serena?" Darien asked ingenuously.

"Would you excuse me and my "boyfriend" here?" Serena dragged Darien before anyone gave an answer. Serena looked around before she turned her attention to Darien.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Serena raged.

"You mean about the meatball head? Serena it's just a name. Why are you so mad about it?"

"No, not that you idiot. I mean why did you kiss me?"

"If you call that a kiss. "

"You stupid kiss thief. Did I say it was alright?" Serena mumbled her arms across her chest.

"Kiss thief?" Darien laughed at how immature Serena was acting.

"Yes kiss thief. You kissed me without my consent. Who do you think you are?" Darien laughter came to a stop.

"Don't get mad at me. You're the one who wanted to do this whole charade! And what, you expected you wouldn't have to kiss at least once to make it believable? And don't blame me, its part of the contract remember. Plus it was Andrew's fault." Serena stayed quiet and stared down at the ground. She knew he was looking at her waiting for her to say something. Truth be told she knew he was right but pride wouldn't let her admit it.

"Darien!" a high voice interrupted. Serena looked up and saw Darien turn around. She looked over and saw Beryl walking over to them with a grin on her slim face.

"Oh Darien!" she said in her high and mighty voice. She gave Serena a little death glare before turning back to Darien.

"What do you want Beryl?" Darien asked in a low husky voice.

"What? I can't say hi to you? After all you left me?" Beryl made a puppy face and Serena couldn't help but let out a snicker. Beryl raised her eyebrows at her. She walked over to Serena and glared down at her.

"Stay away from Darien you desperate wannabe. I know you just want the popularity and for everyone to recognize you," Beryl said in a low voice only Serena could hear. Serena returned the stare. She couldn't believe it.

Serena stared back at her anger swarming around her body. This was too ridiculous. "I'm going," Serena said to Darien and walked away.

"Ha that stupid girl," Beryl let out a little sneer.

"We're over, remember?" Darien told her in a rough tone. Beryl turned to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Don't you miss the old times?" Beryl asked innocently trying to sound smooth and silky. Darien took her arms and unwrapped them from him neck. Although it pained him to do this to the girl he actually had a real interest in. He really wasn't ready to let go of her. Maybe he shouldn't be doing this.

"You're the one who left me." Darien pointed out to her.

"Well I'm willing to give you one more shot." Beryl gazed into him. Her hand made over to his face caressing it slightly. Her touch was familiar and it still held the power to make him feel knotted inside. "You think it about ok?" she said in a soft voice as she walked away. It still lingered around him as Darien went into his own thoughts. He was thinking, battling the options out. He would have gone to her, been happy that they're going to give it another shot if he didn't know what would happen. What always happened. She would always go off with another guy, like she wasn't satisfied enough. She knew how things worked, how the game was played. Darien had to give it to her; she was experienced and knew the art of conniving. And Darien knew the chances of her leaving what they try to have again for someone else. It especially it turned to a bigger wound when she went for _him_. She slept with him once. There are possibilities she would do it again. And he couldn't just go back to her like he was some kind of a pathetic toy she had thrown away and wanted to play with it one last time; he had his own sense pride and stubbornness. She was good at being devious and he had to admit, he fell for it. But he too had a lot of practice and had tricks of his own. And it seemed like it was working…

Never had Serena seen Darien so serious. Was it possible that he still had feelings for Beryl? _Who would go out with a loser like that anyways? _The teacher blew the whistle for the tournament to begin. Serena went to court B. They were facing team four and Serena realized that it was Andrew's team. _I hope he gets spiked in the face._ Serena watched as Mina served and on went the two teams hitting it back and forth. It bounced one, twice and Mina went for the spike. The ball sped past the other team's players and bounced off the ground. Serena served and watched as it went over the net and again back and forth, back and forth. Serena moved to the front and was standing across from Andrew. He smiled at her and smacked the ball. Serena looked at him in disappointment. _Did he know?_ Then her attention went to the other court and saw Darien. He was bent low waiting for the ball, leaning weight on one side than the other. As the ball was high up, he jumped and hit it. It fell to the ground and Darien smiled giving his teammates a high five. _God he's good at everything._ Serena stood there watching Darien's game not bothering to participate in hers.

"Serena!" Before Serena realized what was happening she saw a ball fly towards her head. She stumbled backwards a little and watched the room spin. She saw a blurred face and realized it was Mina.

"You alright? I tried to warn you but you were so dazed." Mina held onto her elbow preventing her from falling. "You should go to the nurse. Coach I think she should go to the nurse's office" The teacher came over and looked at Serena and nodded.

"I'll take her down. After all it was my fault." Serena tried to concentrate on the face. It became a little clearer and recognized it was Andrew. He took her arm and led her out of the gym. It was silent and the only noises were the squeaks of their sneakers. She put her hand to her head although it didn't help the throbbing.

"Does it hurt?" Andrew asked.

"You tell me how you would feel if you had a ball going 90mph and hit you on the head. Arg I hate you."

"Don't worry. The headache will go away."

"It's not because of the headache." Serena looked forward as Andrew stared at her. "The thing at lunch. Do you know?"

"Know what? What are you talking about Serena?" Andrew said plainly. It was hard for Serena to say anything. What if he didn't really know anything? Should she risk her chance to find out if he knew or not? If he didn't have a clue as to what was going on between her and Darien he'd find out because she asked him if he knew. But she was pretty sure he did know. He's known Darien since forever and they're so close. _Was it possible that Darien told him? But that would be breaking the rules _Serena thought. _Or did he find out on his own **already**? If he was able to figure it out than I'm pretty sure other people will too. Is it this obvious?_

"You know, I know you do," Serena looked at him from the corners of her eyes. He had a straight face and all of the sudden it broke into a smile.

"Yea, I did," Andrew admitted proudly.

"How?" Serena burst out at him," Was it obvious? Will other people find out? What _do _you know?" They stopped looking at each other.

"Calm down Serena. I knew because I was there when all this happened. Remember? I was there when you had your little scene with Chris and how out of nowhere you said Darien was your boyfriend. I've known Darien since we were kids and he'd tell me everything. Even he looked shocked when you said you had a boyfriend, nonetheless it being him. At first all this was a shocker and I believed it, but than I also remembered he had a serious relationship he wasn't quite over so for him to jump onto the next girl was quite ironic. The final clue was when you freaked out about kissing Darien which was quite funny I have to admit." He was very good at connecting one thing to another. She defiantly wouldn't have figure all that out in a day.

"Gee thanks. Do other people know? Do my friends know?" Serena asked him praying in her head that they didn't.

"No I didn't tell anyone. I doubt anyone knows especially your friends. They seem to be so caught up in seeing you have a boyfriend that they don't bother to really think about it. I only figured everything out because I'm the only closest one to Darien and he would tell me anything so for him to not tell me you guys were going out seemed a bit odd." They stopped in front of the nurse's office and stood facing each other. Serena couldn't help it. She couldn't stand being mad at him, he was so innocent. With his sandy blonde hair and the color of soft blue water, it was hard for Serena not to loosen up.

"But I still hate you. And all this time I thought only Darien worked for the devil." Andrew gave a laugh that shocked Serena. She gave him a look wondering what was so amusing.

"C'mon Serena. You don't think it was a tad bit funny?"

"A tad bit funny? Why don't you give it a try and kiss him and I'll tell you if it was a tad bit funny." Andrew raised his eyebrows at her odd comment. "Oh shut up," Serena said after seeing Andrew's expression. She couldn't help it. The corners of her lips kept tugging and even if she tried to resist it couldn't be help. She let out a little chuckle.

"What was that Serena?" Andrew elbowed her lightly," Was that a laugh? Did I do that? Of course, who else?"

"What are you talking about? I was thinking about something funny so laughed quietly. Ok?" Serena looked at Andrew from the corners of her eyes and saw him mimicking her. Serena bumped him on the shoulders and smiled. It was funny how easily he can make her simply smile. They stopped in front of the nurse's office.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Andrew asked.

"Nah its fine. Thanks though." He shrugged and waited till Serena went inside before leaving back to gym. Serena noticed the sharp smell that could only link with hospitals. She disliked the odor, it made her nervous and her body shake.

"Yes can I help you?" a lady around thirty years old appeared out of nowhere.

"Uh well I got hit with a ball on my head and I think its getting swollen here."

"Alright you just sit down right there and I'll get you some ice pack." The lady left the room. Serena looked around. Everything was blue. The walls, the chairs, the bed, the uniforms. It was kind of creepy, even in hospitals it was blue. Serena went over to the chair that the nurse pointed to and sat down. Her spine shivered as the coldness of metal touched her. The nurse came back with a pack of ice wrapped around a paper towel and handed it to Serena.

"Alright the pain should subside so just put that ice on your head for a while." The nurse left her alone in the room. Serena looked around at the posters hanging around the walls. One had how to keep cuts clean and what would happen if it got an infection. Another had where babies came from and about teen pregnancy. Serena waited, her head getting numb from the cold ice. She heard someone enter and then the nurse fussing.

"Oh boy that's a pretty big wound," the lady said kindly," Come to the other room and wash it." Serena saw the nurse enter searching in her cabinet for some ointment and Serena went to see who it was. Darien entered slowly and made his way to the sink cleaning his injury. The nurse kept on mumbling to herself as she searched. Finally she got what she needed and made Darien sit on a chair. Serena looked at what was wrong with Darien and noticed part of his leg was red.

After the nurse was done putting the ointment on his leg she wrapped cloth around his wound and got him an ice pack.

"Alright have that on your leg for a few minutes and you're free to go." After she left the room Serena looked over to Darien. He was on the bed with his leg stretched out in front of him. He was looking around the room and caught Serena's eye.

"Well?" Serena asked impatiently.

"Well what?" Darien questioned like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Do I have to spell it out? God. What happened to your leg?"

"I got hurt, what else?" Serena's patience was thinning out.

"You always have to find a way to frustrate me don't you?" Serena let out.

"Well if you're that curious. I burned my leg because it slid on the gym floor." Serena laughed at him. "You think that's pathetic? You're here because you got hit in the head because of a volleyball, which you should've been paying attention to anyways. How the hell do you get knocked out by volleyball?"

"So what? My head's getting numb because of this ice," Serena tried to change the subject. She went over to sit next to Darien on the bed. "Here poke this side right here. It's numb. I can't feel a thing. C'mon poke it." Darien raised his eyebrows. What was wrong with this girl?

"Oh c'mon poke it. What are you scared of?" Darien touched her forehead lightly and turned around. "What, that's it? C'mon that was weak. Hit it harder." She was defiantly odd and strange but her company was somewhat pleasing.

"So you don't feel this?" Darien kept poking," That's probably because you have nothing in that head of yours." Serena rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"Oh yea? How about this?" Serena hit his leg. Darien pretended to be in pain and Serena started to freak out. She kept repeating I'm sorry over and over until Darien gave her a little push to reassure her that he was fine. Serena wrinkled her eyebrows. This actually felt... nice, being able to fool around with Darien! But Serena remembered…

"I still hate you I hope you know." Serena, now more serious, eyed him like he was a prey that she was ready to pounce.

"Not the first time you said that," Darien responded. "It was a stupid kiss." The fun time was over. The moment that they had back there was gone as the atmosphere changed back to how it was.

"It broke one of the rules."

"What rule?"

"Neither one of them will be forced into doing something life threatening or truly uncomfortable/displeasing to themselves or others."

"Well I bade by the rules. Public affection display. I'm allowed to do that remember? Getting kissed wasn't life threatening, maybe for me but not for you. I'm just doing what we agreed on. Do you want more people to find out?"

"What do you mean more?" Serena looked at him curiously.

"Andrew knows doesn't he?"

"Yea so? You're such a selfish jerk." Serena scorned.

"So? You're a twit and a prude." Darien mocked back. They remained to spit poison at each other until the period was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Title of Story: A Deal for Love  
Chapter 5

By: Sweet Luna

Serena was at her locker as the hallways began to empty themselves. Mina had gone to volleyball practice, Lita and Ami at the library and Rey was too busy at home. She didn't want to go to go watch Mina practice and there was no way she would go to the library, so she decided to just go home. It was a heck of a day and she needed some rest. Serena peered into her locker looking for her books. She slammed the door closed and jumped back when a face popped out of nowhere. It was Diamond. He was leaning on his shoulders against the locker looking at her. Serena tried to ignore him as she walked away. He followed and their footsteps echoed in the empty hallways.

"C'mon Serena. You don't even say hi to your old buddy?" he asked amiably," You don't seem too happy to see me."

"What do you want?" Serena asked sharply.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to." Diamond caught and put his arms around Serena's shoulders. "So how's my dear buddy doing?"

I'm doing fine," Serena answered shaking his arm off her. "Is that all you want?"

"Serena what makes you think I'd want something more?" Diamond asked amiably. Serena just rolled her eyes and left. She didn't have time for him. _I can't believe I actually liked him_ Serena thought. She was stupid back then, very stupid.

Diamond stopped her. "Come on Serena, I was a selfish and a horrible friend." This was it. If the rumors were true he found Darien's new weak spot. "The truth is I liked you back then too."

It was a lie. It was so obvious. When the words first came out of his mouth she felt herself soften but realized it had to be a lie. Why now of all times did he tell her this? Right when everyone knew she had a boyfriend. And not just anyone, Darien. She knew what he wanted from her. He needed her to break Darien apart. It seemed that Diamond's only goal in life was to try and make Darien's life miserable. But that silly boy, she wasn't the key. Darien didn't like Serena and vice versa. He fell for it like everyone else. That's good.

"Oh please whatever." Serena once again walked away. _Damn it_ Diamond thought.

"No really. It's the truth." Diamond chased after her," Serena at least give me a chance to be your friend again." Serena rolled her eyes, "There's gonna be a party at my house this Saturday and I'm asking you to come. C'mon Serena. You can bring your friends." Diamond gave her another genuine look.

"Maybe," Serena finally answered to get him off back and kept walking. Diamond gave a grin and left. As Serena was walking home she was thinking about everything that had gone on today. Distracted in her thoughts she didn't notice as car following behind her. After a block or so Serena heard a honk and turned around. She saw the sun's light bouncing off bright redness of the car and she had to squint with her eyes just to be able to see anything. It pulled up next to her and the windows rolled down.

"Get in." Serena, curious to see who it was bended and saw Darien. He had his black sunglasses on and was facing forward waiting for her to get in. Serena let out a huff of laughter and backed away from the car. Darien looked over to her relatively surprised.

"Get in," Darien repeated.

"What makes you think I'm getting in the car?" Serena started to walk again. Darien drove slowly next to her.

"Stop being stubborn and just get in." Darien told her dully.

"My house is just a few more blocks away. I'll live."

"If my rearview mirror is correct, you won't be for long." Serena didn't know what he was talking about and turned to see him," Look behind." Darien seemed slightly irritated. Serena obeyed and noticed Chris couple of yards away with his friends. Serena's heart pounded. Was she willing to go another day of him unsuccessfully trying to ask her out non stop or was it better if she got a ride from Darien? Serena hesitated but hurriedly got into the car. Darien drove away as soon as she got in, taking her by surprise. Serena looked at the side mirror and sighed. She turned her attention to Darien. He didn't seem to know she was staring. Serena had to admit he was gorgeous. His face, wait no his whole body chiseled to perfection. The typical good-looking, pretty boy that every girl fawns and drools over. The boy who can break any girls' hearts with a simple smile.

"Do you always stare at people who drive?" Darien asked not looking away from the road. Serena turned away embarrassed. What was she thinking? She looked out the window hoping the wind would relieve the heat on her face.

"Is this how fast you always drive?" Serena asked trying to ease the tension she felt.

"Yea," he simply answered. She glanced from the corners of her eyes and saw that Darien didn't seem to have a care in the world. Than what was she worried about? Darien turned on the radio and blasted it. Serena watched as the houses blurred by from light blue to white to light green to grey. The wind blowing into her ear blocked all noise completely washing over her.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING?" Serena screamed over the loud music and the roaring of the wind,"I LIVE BACK THERE you idiot." Serena mumbled the last two words. She had no idea where she was anymore but she felt relieved when they entered a giant parking lot with cars scattered about. That way he would slow down or else he would crash into something. Darien found an open space and screeched to a halt. He turned off the engine and looked over to Serena with an impression like he was expecting something from her.

"What, you're going to sit there the whole time?" Serena twiddled with her thumb and got out with little uncertainty.

"Is this you're idea of parking?" Serena said seeing the car taking as much of the parking space and in a slanted way.

"What are you talking about? It looks fine to me. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Serena asked. Darien gave a little nod and Serena turned around. She looked up at the gigantic building.

"We're at the mall?" Serena asked," You had to drag me away to go to a mall?"

"Hey I saved you didn't I?" Darien walked towards the entrance and Serena followed behind.

"I don't know, lets see. I'm still here with you." What did he possibly want to do at the mall?

"You're free to leave if you want. But it will be quite a trip to walk back and the nearest bus stop is well I don't know where it is but it's not close." Serena's eyebrows wrinkled.

"It didn't seem like a long trip here."

"We were in a car if you didn't notice." Darien said in a mocking tone. _That stupid retard _Serena thought to herself as she disapproved of him. As they entered the mall Serena lagged behind. She stuck her tongue out at him and stopped when she saw other people staring at her. As they walked around Serena noticed a lot of girls staring at Darien. They gave seductive looks when walking by hoping to get his attention and than they'd see Serena behind him. Their faces turned from luring to "who's that girl that's trailing after someone so hot?" Or at least that what Serena thought. Out of nowhere Darien put his arms around Serena's waist. She looked at him shocked and questioned what the hell he was doing. Her attention went back to all the other girls giving her nasty looks. Serena took his arm and got closer to him trying to make them look like they were a real couple. She gave them a "don't you wish you were me" look and laughed inside. _Losers_ Serena thought. She turned her thought to where they were going and why Darien had put his arms around her for no reason. They came to the food court where people were talking, laughing and enjoying their food. There was a particular group that was louder than the rest and as they got closer Serena knew who they were. Darien had taken her to his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Title of Story: A Deal for Love  
Chapter 6

By: Sweet Luna

"No wait, I can't go there. I don't want to," Serena tried to pry herself away.

"Stop being a baby," Darien went behind and started pushing her lightly towards the table.

"No I can't." Serena stopped walking but Darien kept on insisting. Serena turned around and went around him trying to get away. There was no way she was going to go there. She was too afraid of not knowing what would happen. She nodded her head murmuring to herself until she felt a firm grasp on her hand. Serena looked back in time to see Darien remove his sunglasses. He looked at her solidly. Even though he didn't say a word Serena understood.

"Darien!" they both turned around and saw his friends waving to them. Darien turned back around and gave Serena one last look. He dragged Serena along with him and Serena tried to get his hands off her arm but failed. Plus it was too late to run for any sort of safety. What as Darien trying to do? Embarrass her? Took you long enough," one of his buddies said grinning. Darien took a seat and urged Serena to do so as well. Serena inched away from the group as far as possible without being noticed and watched them talk. This felt so strange. She didn't belong there. She belonged in her house, in her room rocking it out to the radio, eating unhealthy food and reading magazines. What was she thinking? Dating Darien was a mistake. Who knew it was so frustrating to date Darien? This whole "dating" thing with the most popular guy in school, it was just a mistake Fate had made. There's no chance in **hell** this was meant to be. Minutes seemed like eternity. Time dragged itself slowly and Serena's urge to go home was growing. She didn't belong here with them. It was strange how she was the only girl with them. Some of the boys had girlfriends so why is it that she was the only girl there with them? Because Darien enjoys torturing her, that's why. _Well the tables can turn _Serena grinned.

"Hey Darien," Serena inched closer to him," Sweetie I want to go shop around. Let's go." She tugged on his sleeves. Darien looked at her curious at what she's trying to do. He searched her face looking for answers which he couldn't find. Serena just kept giving an angelic smile with puppy eyes. "C'mon Darien, you said we came here to shop. Let's go or I'm going to leave. This isn't fair." Serena peered from the corners of her eyes at Darien's friends. They were staring at Darien to see what his reactions would be.

"Uh, ok." Darien got up from his seat and Serena jumped excited that she didn't have to suffer any longer.

"Well I'll be seeing you guys later," Serena waved at them and grabbed Darien dragging him away.

"What was that about?" Darien asked when they were no longer at the food court.

"Did you really think I'd stay there for who knows how long? It was torment enough."

"We were only there for twenty minutes." Darien pointed out. Serena didn't say anything. She was sure it was longer than that.

"So?" Serena finally let out," How can you bring me here? Are you trying to torture me even more? Don't you think I had enough for a day?" Serena started walking away but Darien followed. "Go away." Serena shouted back.

"Fine you want to go shopping?" Serena stopped suddenly and spun around to face him. "Follow me than." Serena was skeptical at first wondering where he would drag her next but it wasn't like she could leave either. So Serena tagged behind. She followed him as he went into store after store. He went into Armani Exchange and bought $300 worth of clothes. Darien made Serena hold the bags and at first Serena didn't notice. There weren't many bags at the beginning but she started noticing as he went into Lacoste and Hollister and so on that there were more bags to hold and it was much heavier. Finally they got out into the parking lot and to Darien's car. Serena let out a big sigh of relief as she let the bags down.

"Damn how much shopping must you do?" Serena asked sarcastically. She was totally wiped out.

"Just put the bags in the car and let's go back in."

"Back in! What for!"

"What do you mean what for? I thought you wanted to go shopping." Darien said trying to look clueless. Serena took in deep breaths to keep herself from lunging towards Darien. It was getting dark. The sky was a dark aqua color and the street lamps began to turn on. "C'mon pick up the bags and put them in my car."

"Who cares about your stupid bags!" Serena shouted. She gathered the bags and threw them in front of Darien's feet. "You can carry your bags yourself! Forget you. I don't care. I'm walking home." Serena walked away mumbling to herself. She went back inside the mall to get away from Darien, just incase he would follow to yell at her. She wanted to get away, go home and lay under her bed covers. Was that too much to ask for? When Serena thought it was a good time to go out and start walking home she ironically ran into Andrew entering the mall.

"Where are you going? Darien's at the food court." Andrew told her.

"He went back there? HA," Serena laughed to herself. "Well tell that dickhead that I'm leaving."

"Why don't you wait until we drive you home? It's awfully far."

"God, Is Darien always this confusing? Why does he have to make everything a living nightmare? It's like he's the devil. Why me? I'm not cut out for this. First I over hear I'm not good enough and people give me looks, giving me death glares, wondering what is she doing with him?" Andrew grabbed Serena's shoulders to calm her down.

"Serena, are you alright? What are you talking about?" Serena let out a huff.

"I don't know," Serena answered weakly.

"First off, who cares what anyone says you're beautiful and secondly the girls are just jealous. There's nothing wrong with you so don't be self- conscience." Serena smiled and blushed. He was such a good therapist always knowing what to say. No wonder he's such a lady's man. She gave him a hug.

"Getting a little too comfortable with the meatball head don't you think Andrew?" Serena let go and turned around. Darien was looking at her sternly. "Serena you left in such a hurry," Darien said sardonically. "It's quite a walk and I bet you don't even know where the nearest bus stop is."

"I don't care. I'll hitch a ride home."

"Don't worry Darien. I'll give her a ride home." Andrew interrupted.

"No that's fine. I'll give her a ride home. I've got something to tell her anyways." Darien looked at Serena like she did something wrong.

"Can't you tell me now? I don't mind getting a ride from Andrew." Serena felt a little afraid. She didn't what to expect.

"I'll give her a ride. After all, she came with me." Darien walked away taking Serena with him. She tried to stop but he kept going. It looked embarrassing so Serena went with him until they got to the car. He got in while Serena stood not wanting to get inside. The car started and the engine roared. She still didn't get in. After a few seconds Darien got out of the car and looked over at her.

"Are you getting in or not?" Serena rolled her eyes at him and got in. The car ride home was a silent one and Serena felt more and more uncomfortable by the second. Finally when she was in front of her house she was glad and tried to scramble out of the car. Darien held her down before she could actually get out. Her stomach dropped.

"Yes?" Serena asked after a few minutes have passed.

Darien was about to say something but stopped. "There's a party next week. You're coming." Darien ordered.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me before? That there's a party and I'm suppose to come? You've got to be kidding me. "Fine fine. But ain't it a coincidence that Diamond invites me to his party the day we hook up?" With that Serena left and went inside. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it in relief. She ran up to her room and called Mina immediately lashing out everything that happened.

"Are you going to Diamond's party?" Mina asked anxiously.

"What are you kidding me? NO."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you guys were old time buddies?" Mina answered simply. She didn't know. She didn't know that she use to like him when he first moved there in middle school. They become close friends too but when they started high school he started to get popular and his main goal was to be the best, better than Darien. How cocky he had become. She saw no point in going to the party

"But you can go Mina and so can Rei, Ami and Lita. I think I'm going to busy anyways. Um Darien doesn't want me to go because you know." Serena lied.

"Aw. Ok but it won't as fun without you." Serena smiled and hung up. Things were different. It gave Serena goose bumps. It was just too hectic for her too handle but what could she do? All these chaos was getting to her and all she could do is sleep on it and hope for the better.


End file.
